Far From Home
by Rum Tum Trager
Summary: When a young girl smuggles herself onto Serenity, she immediately captures the attention of Jayne. Will she be a helping hand? Or will she cause the crew even more trouble than anyone has ever before?
1. Mystery

_The year is 2517. The team on board Serenity has just arrived for a job. Unfortunately, they were never aware that they would be in for a big surprise…_

'Are you sure that you'll be able to deliver these cows safely and on time?' asked John.

Mal snorted.

'We're positive!' he said, 'we wouldn't have taken this job if we weren't positive we'd get 'em delivered!'

John pursed his lips. He watched as the cattle were loaded onto the vessel known as Serenity by his wife Taryn and daughter Hayley. Not too far off was his other daughter - and Hayley's twin - Ashley. The rest of the crew was on the vessel helping to load the cows.

'Well…' said Hayley, 'that's the last of 'em…'

'We're really thankful you took this job,' said Taryn gratefully, 'when we heard about your crew, we thought you were perfect.'

Mal chuckled.

'I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Terrell,' he said, 'we'll make sure these cows are delivered safe and sound.'

John nodded.

'Thank you so much, Captain Reynolds,' he said, handing him the money, 'you've served the Terrell family well.'

Mal nodded.

'Thank you, Mr. Terrell,' he said kindly, 'we will be on our way now.'

John and Taryn beamed. Mal and Zoe boarded the ship, giving a quick wave before the ramp closed and they flew off. Mal sighed, grinning from ear to ear.

'Well…' he said, 'that went better than expected…'

'Did you see the man's daughters?!' said Jayne, 'Lord, those girls had tits for miles…'

Kaylee rolled her eyes.

'Is that all you care about?' she snorted, 'the size of those girls' breasts? What if they're truly sweet, caring girls?'

Jayne snorted.

'Who cares about their personalities?' he said, 'all I care about is burying my face between those gorgeous tits of theirs.'

Kaylee rolled her eyes again. Wash chuckled.

'I told you he has the IQ of a beet,' he teased, 'it really says something when all Jayne cares about is a woman's breasts.'

'Hey!' said Jayne defensively, 'one of them actually came onto me! You just didn't see it!'

Simon chuckled.

'Oh, really?' he teased, 'I seem to recall one of them stomping on your foot and calling you a sick freak.'

Jayne frowned.

'I think that was Hayley…' he said, 'Mr. Terrell said Ashley has a birth mark in the shape of a star on her left tit…'

'And you wonder why she stomped on your foot,' said Derrial, 'I'm actually kind of shocked she didn't punch you in the face.'

Jayne opened his mouth to respond, but his retort was rudely interrupted. There was laughter - a woman's laughter - coming from where the cows were stored. Everyone turned their heads, wondering who - or what - was causing the laughter.

'What was that?' said Inara, sounding very worried.

The laughter came again. Mal drew his gun, getting ready to go check on the mystery person or thing, but Zoe threw her arm out to stop him.

'You stay behind,' she said, 'I think Jayne should go check on the cows.'

Jayne spluttered.

'Me?!' he exclaimed, 'why me?!'

'Because you're the one who hit on the farmer's daughter,' said Zoe, 'so go.'

Jayne grumbled. He ran back to his bunk, grabbing his favourite gun - named Vera - before running towards where the cattle were being held. He slowly rounded the corner, holding his breath as he kept an eye out for River or any suspicious passenger. The laughter came again. Jayne plucked up courage.

'River?' he said, 'get away from those damn cows!'

The person didn't respond. Jayne slowly made his way over towards the cows, keeping his eyes peeled. He peered into the pen, laughing when he saw where the laughter was coming from.

'Well, I'll be damned…' he said softly, 'how the hell did you manage to get on here without being caught?'

Meanwhile

Everyone paced nervously as they waited for Jayne to come back and report on who or what was near the cows. They looked up when they heard footsteps, their hearts and minds racing as they grew closer and closer. Their eyes widened when he came into view holding a familiar person in his arms. He grinned.

'So…' he said, 'can we keep her?'


	2. One Of Those Girls

Everyone stared in disbelief at the young woman in Jayne's arms. Her green eyes darted from face to face, her brow furrowing more and more as she took in their shocked expressions.

'What?' she said, 'why are you looking at me funny?'

Well...at first no one knew what to say. Then Kaylee spoke up.

'W-Who are you?' she stammered, 'and how did you get on the ship?'

The girl laughed.

'I'm shocked you didn't recognize me,' she teased, 'your friend here did.'

Jayne shrugged.

'I recognized your birth mark,' he said, 'it's kind of hard not to when…'

'DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!' shouted Mal.

Jayne glared. The girl sighed.

'Okay…' she said, 'I'm Ashley Terrell. I'm one of the daughters of the man you just gave these cows to. I didn't wanna part with them, so I boarded the ship.'

Derrial cleared his throat.

'Do your parents know you're here, young lady?' he asked, 'I'm sure they're worried about your safety.'

Ashley snorted.

'My parents don't give a flying fuck about me,' she said, 'they won't worry about me. They care more about Hayley then they do me.'

Inara sighed.

'Sweetie…' she said softly, 'I think you should call your parents and let them know you're okay…'

Ashley screamed.

'I'M NOT CALLING MY PARENTS!'

Everyone cringed at the sound of the young woman's shriek. Derrial slowly walked up to Jayne and the woman, keeping his voice and expression soft.

'Young lady…' he said calmly, 'I agree with Inara…I think you should call your parents and let them know where you are…'

Ashley opened her mouth to yell at the Shepherd, but she was interrupted by Jayne.

'Damn, Shepherd, if she doesn't wanna call her parents, she doesn't wanna call her parents,' he said, 'quit hounding the poor girl.'

Everyone stared at Jayne in disbelief. Did he just _stick up _for her? Jayne frowned.

'What are you looking at me like that for?' he snapped.

'Since when did _you _turn into Prince Charming?' asked Simon, 'earlier you were mentioning about sticking your face in her chest…'

Ashley's head snapped up. She turned her gaze to Jane, her eyes wide.

'_Excuse me?' _she said, 'you said _what?'_

Jayne chuckled.

'Okay…you got me…' he said, 'though I'm guessing you didn't see me coming onto your twin…'

Ashley raised her brows.

'I don't know why you tried to come onto her…' she said, 'my sister is a prude. If you had've come onto _me, _however…'

Jayne raised his brows.

'_However…' _he repeated, 'what?'

Ashley giggled.

'I probably wouldn't have stomped on your foot,' she teased, 'and probably would have taken you to my room for some…you know.'

Everyone now turned their looks of disbelief to Ashley. Ashley laughed.

'Oh, don't look so shocked,' she said, 'you have a fucking prostitute on your ship for crying out loud.'

Inara gasped. Jayne guffawed.

'I love this girl!' he said, 'we are definitely keeping her!'

'No!' said Mal, 'we are _not_ keeping her! She needs to go _back_ to her parents _- with her twin - _where she belongs where she _isn't _insulting Inara.'

Inara shot Mal a grateful look. Jayne pouted.

'Aww, come on…' he said, 'I like her…'

Kaylee snorted.

'You said you cared more about those things on her chest than her personality!' she said.

Jane laughed.

'That was before I found out she was feisty,' he stated, 'I _like _feisty women.'

'Feisty in the sack…' muttered Simon.

'I heard that!' snapped Jayne.

'Okay!' said Mal, 'we can keep her as long as she doesn't cause any problems when we go to jobs, actually helps us in said jobs, doesn't pester Inara when she is working, or pester any of us. Do I make myself clear?'

Jayne nodded.

'Loud and clear, Captain!' he said, 'now, if you'll excuse me…I'll be in my bunk.'


	3. Not Meant For Me

Later That Day

Ashley went back to go check on the cows later that day. Unfortunately, she didn't know about the other passenger onboard that she never got to meet earlier.

'Hello.'

Ashley shrieked. She turned around, placing her hand over her heart. The mystery person laughed.

'I'm sorry,' said the voice, 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

Ashley blinked. A young girl walked into the light, a small smile forming on her lips. She looked to be no older than fifteen. She had long, dark brown hair and bright, inquisitive - but somewhat timid - brown eyes. Ashley heaved in a breath, checking her tone before she spoke.

'It's okay…' she said, 'I gave the others quite a fright earlier…'

The girl giggled.

'I saw you earlier,' she said, 'you were in here with them.'

The girl pointed to the herd of cows. Ashley laughed nervously, nodding her head in agreement.

'Yeah...' she said, trying to mask the fear in her voice, 'I was in here earlier…'

The girl nodded.

'Jayne came in and got you,' she said, 'I saw him come get you.'

Ashley laughed.

'You did, did you?' she said, 'what else did you see?'

The girl shrugged.

'I just saw him approach you, take you in his arms, and carry you out,' she said, 'though he did get awfully close.'

Ashley blinked. The girl slowly walked over to her, stopping just inches in front of her. She swayed slightly on the balls of her feet, holding out her hand.

'I'm River Tam,' she said, 'what's your name?'

Ashley swallowed.

'A-Ashley…' she stammered, lightly shaking the young girl's hand 'A-Ashley T-Terrell…'

River grinned.

'_Ashley…' _she repeated in an awe-struck voice, 'that's a pretty name…'

Ashley laughed nervously. Something was up with this girl, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. River tilted her head slightly, studying Ashley's face.

'You ran away, didn't you?' she said softly.

Ashley gasped. She jumped back, falling to the ground. She groaned as she hit the hard floor, her head spinning. River frowned.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

Ashley groaned.

'How…?' she stammered, 'how did you…?'

Before River could respond, a familiar voice called out from the darkness.

'_River?'_

River smiled.

'I have to go now,' she said, 'I'll see you later, Ashley.'

Ashley nodded. River turned on her heels, slowly walking back into the darkness. One of the cows mooed curiously, fixing its eyes on her. Ashley laughed.

'I'm okay, Mary Belle,' she said, 'I hope she didn't spook any of you.'

Mary Belle mooed indignantly. Ashley laughed, gently pulling herself back to her feet. She looked at the cows one last time before making her way to the galley to get herself something to eat.

Mal looked up from the table as Ashley walked in. Ashley smiled.

'Hello, Captain,' she said politely as she went to grab a plate.

Mal raised his eyebrows.

'You're being awfully polite…' he said uncertainly, 'earlier today, you insulted our Companion.'

Ashley sighed.

'I did cross a line,' she said as she grabbed some bread and a knife, 'if she's not working, I will apologize to her.'

Mal's brows went higher.

'Since when were you so polite?' he asked in a sceptical tone, 'the crew and I decided you're the female equivalent of Jayne…'

Ashley snorted.

'I may be fond of guns and sex, Captain…' she said, 'but I do _not_ have the IQ of a beet. Don't let the blonde hair fool you.'

A voice laughed.

'You got told!'

Mal and Ashley looked up at the sound of the voice. Jayne was leaning in the doorway, a smug smirk playing across his lips. Ashley laughed.

'How long have you been standing there?' I asked, buttering my bread before putting everything away.

Jayne chuckled.

'Long enough to hear you being a smart mouth,' he drawled, 'and to hear that you're fond of guns.'

Mal glared at Jayne. Ashley smirked.

'You heard correct, Sweet Cheeks,' she said, 'Daddy bought me a gun when I was nineteen. Taught me how to shoot it. Now…I'm the family's little guard dog.'

Jayne purred.

'Well, now…' he said, 'why don't you come back to my bunk and I can show you mine?'

Mal growled. Ashley laughed.

'You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to sleep with me, hon,' I teased, 'nice try, though.'

Jayne growled. Mal smirked.

'Well…' he said, 'now that she's turned you down, why don't you go do some work and check on the cattle?'

Jayne grumbled. I sighed.

'I'll come with you,' I said, 'come on.'


	4. Far From Home

Ashley lead Jayne into the part of the ship where the cattle were being held. She smiled brightly as they all turned and looked at her, but they eyed Jayne with suspicion. Jayne frowned.

'Why are they looking at me like that?' he asked.

Ashley laughed.

'You're new,' she said, 'they know who I am. They only recognize people from my family's farm. That's why Daddy and Hayley had to help load them. If you guys tried doing it on your own, they wouldn't have budged.'

'You don't say…' said Jayne, trying to sound impressed.

Ashley smirked.

'Come on,' she said, 'why don't you pretend to be enthused about cows while staring at my ass?'

Jayne raised his brows. Ashley slowly swanked her way over to the cows, swaying her hips with each step. Jayne moaned.

'Man, you got yourself a nice little dumper…' he purred to himself.

Ashley turned her head.

'Excuse me?' she said.

Jayne's eyes widened.

'I didn't say anything!' he said, 'I swear!'

Ashley shrugged. She placed her arms on the fence, her green eyes shining with un-shed tears as she looked at the cattle. Jayne came up beside her, studying her face. He sighed.

'I'll bite…' he said, 'what's wrong?'

Ashley turned her head. She was surprised. A short time before they came in here, he was trying to get her to sleep with him, and now…he's actually showing…compassion. She heaved a shaky breath, turning her head to the cattle again.

'I need to ask you something, Jayne…' she said softly.

Jayne frowned.

'What?' he said, sounding very puzzled.

Ashley laughed.

'Do you think I'm innocent?' she asked.

Jayne raised his eyebrows. Where was she going with this?

'What do you mean?' he asked.

Ashley sighed.

'Just answer the damn question…' she said.

Jayne sighed.

'You look innocent…' he said uncertainly, 'and you sure as hell act innocent…so…yeah, I think you're innocent.'

Ashley turned her gaze to Jayne's face again. A smug smirk played across her lips.

'Honey…' she said softly, 'I am far from innocent. Hayley's the innocent one. Me? I'm the little devil that pops up on your shoulder when you're contemplating on doing something incredibly suicidal or stupid.'

Jayne chuckled.

'Really, now?' he said.

Ashley nodded.

'Mhm…' she said, 'got into a lot of trouble back home…we lived on Ariel, but…well…that can be saved for another time. It's a long story.'

Well…Jayne didn't know what to think. He just stared blankly at her. What could she be capable of?  
Mary Belle mooed curiously as she looked at Jayne. Ashley smirked.

'It's okay, Mary Belle,' she said softly, 'he won't hurt you.'

Jayne chuckled.

'You're really good with animals,' he said softly, 'I guess you could say you have a gift.'

Ashley laughed.

'Yeah…' she said, 'I guess…'

Mary Belle mooed again. Ashley sighed as a single tear ran down her cheek. She didn't want to tell Jayne about her past, but at the same time, she wanted to be honest with him. After all - he's the only member of the crew who's actually made her feel at home. The others shunned her. Then Mal's voice rang out.

_'WE'RE AT OUR DESTINATION! GET THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS TO HELP US UNLOAD THE COWS!'_

Ashley giggled.

'I suggest you go talk to your captain before he has a stroke,' she said, 'I'll be here.'

Jayne nodded. He gently wiped the tear from Ashley's eye with his thumb before turning and walking to where Mal's voice came from. Ashley sighed.

'遠離家鄉…' (Far From Home)

_Another day in this carnival of souls_  
_Another night settles in as quickly as it goes_

_The memories of shadows, ink on the page_  
_And I can't seem to find my way home_

_And it's almost like_  
_Your heaven's trying everything_  
_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

_All the places I've been and things I've seen_  
_A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams_

_The faces of people I'll never see again_  
_And I can't seem to find my way home_

_'Cause it's almost like_  
_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_'Cause it's almost like_  
_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

_Your heaven's trying everything_  
_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_


End file.
